1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower head that can provide strong water flowers equally.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional shower head is installed to a feeding pipe in a bath room or a shower room to spray water flower, and includes an upper disc with an inlet, a lower disc connected to a lower side of the upper disc and having a plurality of outlets, and includes a hollow flowing space defined between the upper and the lower discs so that water flows to the flowing space from the inlet of the upper disc and then sprays out of the outlets of the lower disc. However, such a conventional shower head has some defects. For example, the hollow flowing space can not limit water to flow in a certain manner, thereby lowering watering energy and pressure, and the spraying amounts from the outlets are not equal, especially when the flowing amount is less then 2.5 GPM. In addition, the spraying head does not face downward and vertically but being limited at a certain tilted angle to further lower watering energy and pressure. If a shower head with the same structure but in a larger size is designed, the hollow flowing space makes the lower disc have a deformation because of water pressure, causing water leak.
The CN Pat. No. ZL 200580000294.7 discloses a shower head including a channel formed between the upper and the lower discs so that watering tunnels and unwatering tunnels are separated apart, hence water from the upper disc is guided to the outlets of the lower disc to decrease water pressure.
Nevertheless, such watering tunnels include a plurality of radial passages and annular paths, therefore when water from the inlet of the upper disc flows to the radial passages and is guided to the annular paths, a curved water guiding lowers watering energy and pressure to decrease spraying amounts from the outlets of the lower disc, causing unequal watering amount. Besides, when the flowing amount is less then 2.5 GPM and the shower head is set at a tilted angle, the unequal watering amount becomes serious.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.